


It's Only Water, It's Only Love.

by bispaceprincess



Series: Everyone is Happy and Nothing Hurts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of implied smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Octaven and Harpoe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post 1x09, Secret Relationship, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy sneak away to enjoy an afternoon swimming when they get interrupted by Finn. Not wanting to reveal that they've been together since Unity Day, Bellamy tests his ability to hold his breath and Clarke tests her ability to keep hers even as she tries to get rid of their unwelcome visitor. </p><p>aka I saw a gif that looked like Clarke was getting eaten out underwater and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Water, It's Only Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif by [blakesmilitia](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Canon divergence from 1X09. The truce with the grounders went through and the Ark hasn't come down yet because it wasn't failing as quickly as they thought, so it's just the delinquents making their society happily.

Clarke heard a twig snap following by the rustling of leaves as someone approached her in the small lake. She looked wide-eyed at Bellamy beside her before shoving him down into the water and turning towards the unwelcome intruder.

“Finn!” She exclaimed as she brought her arms up to cover her breasts, the water here wasn’t that clear and she wasn’t usually modest but maybe if she pretended to be more embarrassed he would leave quicker. “What are you doing here?”

She had tried for a stern tone of voice but it ended up coming out a little breathier than she wanted because Bellamy had decided to move between her bare legs beneath the water and had begun to draw his fingers through her slick folds.

“I wanted to talk to you, I’ve been trying to get you alone for days.”

 _Yeah, I know I’ve been avoiding you for days, ever since Raven finally wised up and broke up with you_ she thought to herself but forced herself to answer “Well I’m kinda busy right now.”

“I just don’t like how things went between us. I love you, I want you back,” he pleaded with a pathetic puppy dog face that might have sent flutters through her stomach a few months ago but just made her annoyed now.

Below the water Bellamy had removed his hands from her and she almost sighed with relief but had immediately replaced them with his tongue and _oh god_.

“This is really not a good time,” she ground out. She tried to kick Bellamy below the water, but he caught her leg easily and slid his grip up her thigh as his tongue continued to delve between her folds with unerring accuracy.  “We can talk later, promise”

She could’ve swore she saw a triumphant smirk flash across his face before it was replaced with a beatific smile, but she was a little distracted.

“So we’ll talk when you get back to camp then?”

Just then Bellamy slid two fingers into her and curled upwards, hitting that spot perfectly, all while maintaining the rhythm he had set with his tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and she was barely able to stutter out a comprehensible ‘Okay’.

Luckily it was good enough for Finn. A small hint of confusion flickered across his face, but he must have decided that the grin on her face indicated she was softening to him, instead of being brought to the brink by Bellamy. So he decided to push his luck and drawled in what he must have thought was a seductive voice, but really just sounded like he had taken a blow to the head from some unseen grounder trap, “Don’t get too clean, you know I like you dirty.”

Thankfully the utter revulsion she felt upon hearing that comment allowed her to focus enough on keeping a neutral expression and she watched as Finn walked away. Once he was back out of site she reached down and pulled Bellamy up. He didn’t put up any fight, he must have just been running out of air, he had been under for at least a minute, maybe a minute and a half.

Once she made sure he got a good breath in she wound back and sent a splash of water cascading over him, “You ass!”

He shook his head, reminding her of a video she had seen of a dog once, trying to rid himself of water, before bringing both his hands up to push his hair back while he gave a carefree laugh.

Clarke gave her own head a quick shake, to focus her attention back on reprimanding Bellamy, rather than the effect the combination of his flexing arms, taut jawline and relaxed smile had on  her (and her hormones, hey, she was still a teenager after all).

“Oh, is that how you want to play it, Princess?” as he began to advance on her slowly and purposefully.

She watched him, backing away step for step. “Don’t try it,” she said, trying to hold back her laughter. “I’m warning you!”

Bellamy lunged, but she was too quick and darted aside, which caused his graceful leap to result in a belly flop. He rolled over onto his back to float while her laughter pealed like bells through the trees.

“That,” Clarke said as she waded back over to where he floated, “was for making me sound like an idiot when I tried to get Finn to fuck off, yet again.” She stood over him waiting for him to get up, but he continued to float, his face soft and thoughtful as he focused on the cloudless sky above them.

“Aren’t you going to get up?” she finally asked after he failed to respond for a minute, not being able to take the tension anymore.

He turned his head to face her, “What’s the point?”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked cautiously.

“My pride is in tatters.”

She thought back to all his macho posturing when they first landed, but then remembered his embarrassment when he hadn’t even been able to shoot the gun in the bunker. She could make out the red mark where his stomach had hit the water too. She felt suddenly contrite, “That was stupid of me, sorry, let me help you up.”

“You’re not going to knock me down again?”

“Promise,” she said extending her hand to him.

He look at it balefully for a moment then before she could react snaked his other arm around her waist and picked her out of the water only to throw her back several feet with an ignominious splash. When she resurfaced, sputtering and pushing her long locks out of her mouth she saw him standing with both hands planted firmly on his hips, like a conquering king, with a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, that is it!” she laughed before launching herself at him. But she wasn’t quick enough to cover the distance he had thrown her and catch him before he darted underwater. She stood watching the water, trying to make out where he had gone when she felt something grip her ankle and pull it out from under her plunging her back into the water. Before she was able to get back up and out of reach he had wrapped one of his arms around her middle to hold her while he tickled her with the other. Clarke laughed while she squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip.

“Stop!” she yelled breathlessly, when she realized it was futile to try and escape. “Please- Uncle!”

“You give up?” he asked cheerfully. He stopped tickling her but maintained his grip around her waist.

“Yes, yes!” she replied still trying to catch her breath.

“Close your eyes and give me a kiss.”

He loosened his hold so she could turn towards him and she closed her eyes and gave him a purposefully childish pucker. Cold water kissed her back- a face full of it. He splashed her as she sputtered and laughed harder before he finally released and stook a step back. He regarded her with a smug smirk and asked “Now, you’re sure you’ve had enough?”

“Enough,” Clarke confirmed with a nod, belatedly noticing how happy and relaxed he looked after their childish game. The last traces of tension were gone from his handsome face and she felt a mixture of tenderness and affection towards him, that she could affect him this way. He had probably never been able to be this carefree since he was 5, first he had to protect and hide Octavia, then he had to deal with losing Octavia, and then hiding how he had managed to get onto the dropship. A warm smile bloomed across her face and he returned it easily.

She waded over to him and looped her arms up around his shoulders before bringing their mouths together. Their lips were cold from the water but quickly warmed. Clarke melted into Bellamy's embrace as the kiss deepened. When she moved to press sucking kisses along the column of his neck he asked in a breathy voice “So, what were we doing before Finn got here?”

She pulled back and replied with an arched brow, “I’m more interested in what we were doing when he was here,” before pushing him back under the water with a feral smile.

Afterward they lay on the bank, letting the warm sun dry them.

“That was close with Finn. He almost caught us,” Clarke said, rolling onto her front and propping her head on her hands to look at Bellamy.

She could see his shoulders tighten almost imperceptibly but when he replied his voice was carefully even, “Would it be the worst thing in the world if they knew?”

“I thought we agreed that it was no one else’s business,” she replied, not because she disagreed necessarily, just that she was surprised.

Bellamy kept his eyes closed, “Maybe I don’t want it to be that way anymore.”

When Clarke took too long to reply he continued on, “I hate having to sneak out of your tent every morning. I hate Finn thinking he can talk to you like that. I hate that I can’t hold your hand, or kiss you goodbye, that I had to tell Octavia that I’m off hunting in order to spend time with you this afternoon and that she’s going to ridicule me when I come back empty handed-”

Clarke interrupted his tirade by pressing her lips to his. After a short, though passionate kiss, she pulled back, looked him in the eye and said softly, “Okay.”

She had to hold back a giggle at his dazed expression, “Okay, what?”

“Okay, we can tell people. You’re right. I hate all those things too. I just thought you preferred it being a secret.”

“So, you’re not ashamed of being seen with me?”

“Ashamed?- are you kidding? No! Is that really what you thought?”

He looked away, but she brought her hand up to grab his jaw to bring his gaze back to her. “Bellamy, you’re the most brave, caring, smart, kind person I’ve ever met. There is no one else in the world I would trust more to be my co-leader and partner. Not to mention, you’re not too bad on the eyes,” she said, punctuating her last sentence with an eyebrow waggle.

He let out a chuckle at her comical expression and she released her hold but maintained their eye contact before continuing again, “I’m serious. I could never be ashamed of being with you,” now it was her turn to look away nervously, “I- I love you.”

She was surprised by the gentleness of the kiss he pressed against her lips before he pulled away and replied softly, “I love you too.”

“Good,” she said with a wide smile. “Now that that’s settled, we should get back to camp before I turn into a lobster in this sun. Not all of us were blessed with the ability to tan.”

“Hey!” he exclaimed with mock offence. “It’s not my fault that my people came from places where the sun shone more than twice a year.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered before standing up and extending a hand down to him to do the same. “Let’s go see what they’ve burned down now in our absence.”

“I don’t know,” he said grasping her hand, but instead of using it to pull himself up he pulled her down onto him before rolling them so she was under him. “I can think of other ways to keep you out of the sun that sound way more fun.”

She tried to protest but it was lost in the soft moans of pleasure as he slid down her body to show her just how much more fun it was.

 

* * *

  
When Clarke and Bellamy finally walked back into the camp they were holding each others hands. As they entered Clarke saw Finn's eyes narrow at their matching wet hair and then widen when his gaze dropped to their clasped hands. She saw his mouth begin to open to say something when they were both distracted by Octavia’s voice ringing out across the camp, “Hey Bell, looks like you finally figured out how to catch something on your ‘hunting trips’”

Clarke felt herself flush red but when she gazed back up at Bellamy he was looking down at her with such a wide smile that she couldn’t help but return it.

Raven emerged from Octavia’s tent wearing surprisingly little clothing and shouted “About damn time! Alright, who had 2 months and 8 days?”

“Me!” Monroe answered brightly from across the camp, entangled with Harper.

“You guys were betting on whether we got together?” Clarke sputtered crossly.

Raven gave her a thoroughly disappointed look before lilting out, “Oh please, we’ve known about you two since Unity Day. The bet’s about when you two would finally come clean.”

“You guys couldn’t have told us you knew instead of letting me wake up at the asscrack of dawn every morning?” asked Bellamy.

“But this way was just so much more fun, big brother.”

Clarke smiled brightly up at Bellamy’s grumpy face, “You have to admit, it is kinda funny.”

“Whose side are you on anyway?” he groused.

“Ours,” she continued with a smirk. “Now, wanna make them regret it?”

He raised his eyebrows with surprise, then dropped his gaze to her lips as she gave a nod to indicate he had understood her meaning. He smirked back before gathering her up to kiss her deeply in front of everyone. It was meant to be teasing, but Clarke never could deny the effect he had on her. With a quick hop she was wrapped around him completely and they were headed to her tent, followed by Octavias loud retching sounds in the background. Bellamy broke their kiss just for a moment to call back to her, “Hey, this was what you wanted!”

It probably wasn’t, thought Clarke, but it was definitely what _she_ wanted, so who cared really?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
